Chapter 104 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Fight to the Top
Short Summary Long Summary Coalition soldiers are tempted to run for their lives when they see the cherry blossoms increasing in number. A furious Byakuya floats before them. An officer on the 4th Level tells everyone to take aim and fire on that man. When a soldier protests that the Soul Reaper is out of their range, the others reassure themselves that that must also mean they’re out of his range. Ggio, with the rest of the higher-ups in the Mt. Hakobe Coalition Unit behind him, wonders if the Soul Reaper intends to take care of the artillery all by himself, thinking it would’ve been smarter to have protection around him to draw fire while attacking. Charlotte Chulhorne states it’s adorable that Ggio always thinks of better ways of doing things, calling his confidence beautiful. After Ggio tells Chulhorne to shut up, Abirama Redder admits that he doesn’t get why his side isn’t attacking now, barely controlling his bloodlust. Ggio states that the artillery will be an impenetrable wall of fire, and that the fighters will only get involved with stragglers running up the mountain. He then condescendingly tells Abirama to restrain himself; not wanting to tell Baraggan one of his subordinates was caught in his own artillery fire, effectively shutting him up. With that, the Coalitionists decide to wait for Byakuya to make the next move. The Soul Reaper has his cherry blossoms form a wall in front of himself, confusing the soldiers. An officer, realizing the imminent danger, curses as he yells for men to ready the artillery. Most react with confusion, but a few load up the cannons and start powering up the Lacrima. It’s too late, and Byakuya unleashes an Amekei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Terrified, an officer yells for the men to fire, and they manage a few shots. Unfortunately, Byakuya tears through the attacks with ease, and rains death down on the 4th Level of artillery. Ggio and his comrades watch in shock as the front half of the level completely caves in. While Findor is horrified that Byakuya’s range beats their artillery, Nirgge wonders who the Soul Reaper is, having not seen him in the fake Karakura Town. Ggio realizes that Byakuya was sent with a few of the best to Hueco Mundo back then. On the 3rd Level, soldiers panic and retreat in fear, prompting Ggio to mutter about losing half their artillery. Nirgge shouts that they need to do something. Ggio angrily yells that he knows, drawing his Zanpakutō as he leaps from the summit. His five fellow Fracción soon follow. While several of the 4th’s troops still mourn the Jupiter Squad’s loss, the others cheer their Commander on. This includes Ino and Usopp, while Cana yells for Byakuya to ‘kick their asses’. Kid grins, impressed that ‘Mr. Prim and Proper’ can be pushed like this. With that, the Pirate yells for the rest of the Division to move, saying they shouldn’t let the Commander have all the fun. In response, most of the 4th cheers. Shikamaru and Rose stay silent and focused. Wendy looks back at where the Jupiter Squad. Carla, sympathetic, says there’s nothing Wendy can do. The girl sadly remembers Asuka, thinking she’ll grow up without a mom and dad. Carla promises that they’ll make sure Asuka gets all the love she needs. She also points out that if they’re still alive, Shizune and the Medics will take care of them. Carla asks if Wendy trusts her big sister, prompting her to smile and says she does. With that, Kid yells for all Units to move out. Hachigen asks about the remaining artillery, but Kid grins that Byakuya will handle that. As the Alliance moves forward, a Coalition grunt notices them and yells that they need to stop them. Another yells that the Soul Reaper will tear them apart and abandons his post. Soon, the 1st and 2nd Levels are filled with Coalitionist mooks retreating from Byakuya. Said Soul Reaper observes his Division eagerly starting, and gathers his cherry blossoms, thinking it’ll be a straight shot to the top. Baraggan’s Fracción intercept him, saying he’s wrong. Ggio grins that the Soul Reaper should’ve planned for this. Byakuya looks at them, and states that none of them fired the Gran Rey Cero. He explains that he isn’t interested in riffraff, and demands they take him to the one who attacked his Division. Ggio snarls at being dismissed, and curses that no one gets away with that. The Fracción ready their Zanpakutō, but all their blades pull them down. Byakuya looks down, calling it an affront to his pride to owe his comrade thanks for sweeping up trash. When Nirgge wonders what’s happening, the Fracción are all brought close to the ground, with Kidd grinning at them and his arm outstretched. He states that since the Commander is busy, they’ll have to make due. Ggio glares at the ‘impudent human’ and snarls that he’ll pay for getting in their way. Still grinning, Kid welcomes the challenge. The Pirate then yells to his Unit to go on ahead and that Hacchi is in charge. Ggio makes a move, but he’s stopped by Choe Neng Poww, who says they have other problems to deal with. They then see Byakuya throwing a second Amekei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, completely destroying the 2nd level’s artillery. Ggio curses that their King will be furious if he sees how things are falling apart, knowing they need to salvage this. Poww promises to crush Kid, and reminds them he’s best suited to remain on the ground. Ggio nods at that, and orders the others to kill them all. The five fly off, and Kid raises his hand while yelling he won’t let them pass. Poww then gets in front of Kid, and says his fight is with him as he throws a punch. Kid growls as he blocks the punch with his mechanical hand. Poww vows to destroy him, prompting Kid to chuckle. He says that he could’ve made it nice and quick for all six of them, but laughs that his comrades, who are more vicious than him when they’re infuriated, will handle them. Poww warns him not to underestimate Baraggan’s Fracción, and Kid retorts that they shouldn’t underestimate the 4th. Nirgge moves up towards Byakuya, confident that his body can tank what’s thrown at him. The narrative takes the time to elaborate that every Fracción had something they specialize in, such as Nirgge’s ‘body’, Poww’s destructive power, Abirama’s speed, Chulhorne’s versatility, and Findorr’s tactical wit. Ggio stood as the strongest, with Baraggan holding him in high regard. The Espada is harsh with him because he knows how capable Ggio is, and holds him to very high standards. In fact, Baraggan was most furious with Ggio’s death at Soifon’s hands in the Fake Karakura Town, and that’s why he put so much effort into killing her, feeling that beating his most powerful and loyal subordinate was an insult to his pride. Back on topic, Nirgge moves towards Byakuya, unaware of something else headed towards him. Despite Ggio’s warning, Nirgge is kicked away by a small leg enhanced with wind. Abirama curses about Nirgge letting his guard down, but Ggio tells him to forget it and get to dealing with the rest of the army. Chulhorne asks if they’re really going let the Soul Reaper go to the summit unopposed. Ggio reminds him that there’s a small army there, and it’s the Soul Reaper’s choice to face them all. Their top priority is to deal with the army that’ll reach the summit unopposed at this rate. When Chulhorne starts to protest, an annoyed Ggio says he can feel free to wait near the top and take it out any stragglers that make it to Baraggan. Chulhorne nods at that and flies to the 4th Level. Findorr wonders whether they should divide up like that. Ggio points out that the other elites will join up with the Fracción soon enough. On top of that, they don’t want to be caught up in the crossfire of Poww’s transformation. Findorr asks if he isn’t bothered by getting humans caught in the crossfire, and Ggio retorts that it’s their problem if they get in Poww’s way. Ggio also points out that the rest of the army is moving down, fully aware of the situation. Abirama, grinning, states that he’s going to kick things off, promising the Alliance won’t get past the 1st Level. With that, Abirama vanishes with Sonido to face the 4th, already climbing up the winding path to Mt. Hakobe’s summit. Ggio gives an approving nod, and orders Findorr to come with him. As the two Sonido away, Ggio angrily thinks that the Alliance are fools for thinking they turned things around, vowing to prove them wrong. It briefly cuts to Nirgge, rubbing his head as he wonders what hit him. Wendy, flying in front of him with Carla’s aid, proclaims that it was her. She states she can’t let the Arrancar get in Byakuya’s way when he’s trying to make sure the Connells’ sacrifice isn’t in vain. Nirgge frowns at the mere thought of a kid kicking him away, thinking he’d be laughed out of the Fracción if the others knew. He slams his fists together, vowing to erase the kid from existence and making sure they never find out. On the 1st Level, Abirama yells as he raises his fists into the air, prompting a sweat-drop from the watching 4th Division. The Arrancar chants about how he’s “gonna do it”, completely baffling everyone watching. He cheers that he’s the bravest, strongest, and most loyal of Baraggan’s Fracción. Abirama then gets into a pose, repeating his chants of “DO IT”. After he stands puffing his chest for a while, he notices that everyone is confused, and yells about them not chanting with him. In disbelief, Shikamaru asks who’d want to participate in such a ‘loony dance’. Abirama indignantly yells at his rituals being mocked, calling it a glorious routine where opponents shout their intention to kick ass and honor the call to battle. He tells the 4th to do as he does, but they all yell back with a “Hell No”. Abirama snarls at that, but is interrupted by the sound of shattering ground. Reacting quickly, Hacchi blocks the debris with a Hadō #40: Hotaru. Temari deals with the rest with a Wind Style: Heavenly Fanning Jutsu, sending the rocks over Abirama’s head. Zaku Abumi, a Sound Genin, lands on his feet saying it’s no fun to do things the hard way. Shikamaru recognizes him, and is in disbelief Konton took the time to bring him back. Cana also realizes that Zaku, due to his bat wings and devil horns, is now part Etherious, cursing him for throwing away his humanity. Zaku then takes the time to call Abirama’s ritual a waste of time, angering the Arrancar. The Ninja then asks if the Alliance is ready for the trek up the mountain, joking that it’s known for being hazardous. Then, Vice Admiral Maynard joins up, with Abirama joking that he seems slow for the famous ‘Pursuer’. Glaring, Maynard explains that he hung back to not get caught in Zaku’s crossfire. Hacchi briefly derides the Coalitionists for not getting along before thinking that the three are still enough to slow the 4th down. He decides to make sure the other units make it up the mountain with as little resistance as possible, ready to do his part. The Vizard then forms several Kidō barriers into the shape of a stairway, and instructs Units 2-4 to take those up to the next level. He apologizes that it’s all he can do, assuring them it will get them past the current enemy while Unit 1 deals with them. Surprised, Rose asks his friend if he’s sure, not wanting to leave Hacchi behind. Hacchi firmly says it’s the right call and he must do his part for victory. Eve agrees with Hacchi, reminding everyone of the need to reach the top as soon as possible. Rose grits his teeth and gives the order for Units 2-4 to move out, wishing Unit 1 luck. Maynard yells that they won’t get away, but four figures pop out of the ground to surround him. Maki of the Hidden Sand gives the order, and the Binding Team wraps their cloth around the baffled Vice Admiral. Zaku rolls his eyes at that, and raises his hand in the air, thinking he’ll be more than enough to stop the advance. He’s suddenly restrained by Araña Web, who promises that the Ninja will stay right where he is. Abirama calls his comrades idiots and decides to handle it, but is blinded by a Flower Bomb right in the face. Ino then strikes the Arrancar in the leg, sending him stumbling while she urges Shikamaru towards success. He smirks, tells Ino to stay safe, and repeats the order to go. Units 2-4 move up Hacchi’s stairs, and Abirama quickly recovers and curses that he won’t let them get away. He has to put that on hold and blocks several kunai thrown at him. Glaring, the Arrancar curses the Ninja and warns that getting in his way will have consequences. Ino, declaring that she is a Hidden Leaf Chūnin and Heiress of the Yamanaka, swears that she’s ready to put her life on the line and won’t let the Arrancar near Shikamaru and the others. Abirama grins at that, telling the girl not to get cocky and that they planned for this. He then yells for the Zetsu Clones to come out. On the platform, C yells that they’ve got Chakra signals all around them, warning his comrades to be on guard. At that, the White Zetsu clones come out the mountain, surrounding the 4th. Shikamaru gives the order to push forward, and instructs the Kidō Corps and Defensive Ninja to move to the sides for Defensive Formation D. When the Zetsu send a combo Wood Style: Wood Spikes Jutsu, the Ninja respond with Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu while the Kidō Corps brings up Spirit Barriers. Cana points out that the barrage won’t stop, and Shikamaru gives the order to the Earth Style Collaboration Teams to use the mountain. With that, the Ninja whisk the Zetsu away with a combo Earth Style: Mudslide Jutsu. Hacchi grins at that, yelling for Unit 1 to be on guard and that the Zetsu will get back up soon. Sure enough, the clones start popping out of the mud. Zaku, annoyed, asks Araña if she can really hold him. She smiles that she just need to keep him still, and Beth Vanderwood leaps out of the ground and fires her Carrot Missiles. Scowling, Zaku calls it a pain as he sends a gust of wind that manages to both slice the threads and stop the carrots. Araña is in utter disbelief their attacks were countered so easily. Zaku states that he could’ve broken out whenever he wanted, but was curious about the follow-up attack. He adds that he’s disappointed and that his opponents aren’t as tough as they think they are. While Araña glares in anger, Beth starts to show some fear. Maki wonders why her target hasn’t made a move yet, thinking he’s planning something. The cloth quickly goes slack and falls to the ground, with a skinny Maynard musing about how useful Life Return is. He bulks back up again and says it’s time to show everyone the power of a Vice-Admiral. Ino looks at the other opponents, first observing that Maynard is far more dangerous than the last opponents from the Pirate World the 4th faced. She remembers that Zaku was nowhere near this power in the Chūnin Exams. Abirama laughs and asks if Ino regrets the decision to face them, adding that she won’t live long enough for true regret. Abirama, deciding to show real regret, releases his Zanpakutō with a “Scrape the summit, Águila. Ino reacts with shock when Abirama changes shape and steels her courage. The rest of the 4th has reached the second level, where Cana and Unit 2 will detach. Before facing an old-fashioned climb up the mountain, more opponents greeting them. Findorr floats above them; tauntingly stating he’s impressed the “Alliance Pendejos” made it past Poww and Abirama. Rose asks if he has any love for human comrades, but Findorr arrogantly declares the Arrancar the superior race. Dosu Kinuta points out that he’s human, but Findorr dismissively says he’s the furthest thing from human now. Grinning, Dosu admits that Mard Geer and Konton saw to that with them, claiming that he’s his own man with his new strength. While Shikamaru thinks Dosu needs to pick better bosses, Cana mutters that she can’t believe so many are throwing away their humanity and becoming Demons for power, wondering if they know what Tartaros did. Shikamaru seriously doubts the Sound Ninja would care, remembering that he’s only cared about power. A soldier points to another opponent, who Shikamaru recognizes as Pakura, calling it a drag. He realizes that they’re probably other old enemies from the Aster Mountains. Pakura inwardly asks everyone to forgive her for trading blows with them again, relieved that they already know her strengths and weaknesses. Cana states that Shikamaru will find out who else is here while her Unit deals with this bunch. The Ninja tells the Wizard to watch herself, saying he’d hate to see a troublesome girl die. Cana returns the taunt, prompting Shikamaru to mutter about being cursed with troublesome women. One of Cana’s sensors quickly points out that there’s an enemy not like the Zetsu hiding in front of the other three. Cana tells the man to come out, and he states his pride as an infiltrator is gone. Nami mutters in exasperation as Sol sprouts out the ground, mockingly greeting the Alliance. Juvia Lockser, who’s in Unit 2, asks Sol if he knows when to give up, saying that Phantom Lord is over. Sol mockingly states that Juvia’s ‘betrayal’ of joining Fairy Tail still deeply wounds him. Juvia states that she’s moved on and advises her old comrade to do the same. Sol states that he is a proud man of Phantom to the end, and will never move forward until every Fairy lies dead at his feet, adding that Jose’s decision is his decision. Juvia retorts by pointing out Jose’s fate, asking if Sol will continue down such a destructive path knowing what it doomed Jose to. When Sol says yes without hesitation, Juvia sighs that he and the other last members of Phantom Lord are fools. Juvia then asks for Cana’s permission to help clear a path for Units 3 & 4. Grinning, Cana says Juvia doesn’t need permission and decides to help out, stepping forward with her guild mate. Findorr laughs at the two humans, calling it amusing as he draws his Zanpakutō. Cana promises to show amusing and draws her cards. She tosses the cards at the Arrancar. He starts to Sonido forward, but the cards explode and stop him in his tracks. Dosu and Pakura get on guard while Sol launches a Symphonie de Terre. Juvia responds with a Water Hurricane that easily destroys Sol’s attack. The Wizard retreats underground while Dosu scales the mountain to dodge. Pakura cancels the water with a Scorch Style: Dragon Flame Meteor. Before the Sand Ninja is forced to follow up, Usopp steps forward and shoots a Green Star: Devil at her. The sniper cheers for everyone to keep moving forward and never stepping back, earning an approving smile from Cana. Dosu rushes towards the 4th, raising his arms for an attack. He’s intercepted by a Memory Make: Violent Winds of Destruction that knocks him off the mountain. Once Dosu recovers and rejoins his comrades, Rufus Lore confronts him. Uncharacteristically furious, Rufus asks if throwing away his humanity is alright, remembering how much it hurt Minerva when she realized how foolish she was when she made that choice. The Wizard calls it insulting that Dosu acts like the Demonization is the key to happiness, promising to make the Ninja suffer for making light of what haunts Minerva. Dosu just sarcastically says he’s scared. Findorr rushes out of the smoke, and tries to strike Rufus with his blade. Juvia nails the Arrancar with a Water Geyser, getting him away from Rufus. Findorr quickly recovers and glares at Juvia, saying it makes no difference. Cana notices Sol and several Zetsu behind Juvia, and yells in concern. Before anyone else can react, Yasopp shoots every Zetsu in the head, with Sol barely having enough time to raise a protective barrier of rock. Juvia smiles and thanks Yasopp before leaping away to get distance from her old comrade, earning a grin from the Pirate. Sol rails on Yasopp for attacking him from behind, asking where his man’s honor is, prompting Yasopp to frown at the hypocrite. Sol, figuring out how dangerous Yasopp is, retreats underground. At that point, the rest of the 4th moves past. Findorr curses at that and fires a volley of Bala at Juvia. He starts to turn towards the 4th, but he sees Usopp taking aim. The sniper fires a Green Star: Greenhouse, creating a tunnel of plants that covers the 4th from the enemy’s sight. Findorr vows to burn it to the ground, but he’s interrupted by a Water Cane that nails him in the chest and knocks him into the side of the mountain. Surprised, Findorr wonders how a human was able to easily avoid his Bala. Units 3 & 4 run through the tunnel, and several Zetsu Clones come up in front of them, promising not to let them through. As the clones prepare Wood Style, Shikamaru orders the Wind Style Collaboration forward. Temari and Baki lead the way with a Cyclone Scythe Jutsu and Great Wind Blade respectively. Every other Ninja on the team sends a combo Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, and the Soul Reapers fire a Hadō #58: Tenran. All of this combines into an Allied Collaboration Attack: Violent Slashing Winds that sweeps all the Zetsu before them off the ground. Rose compliments the good work, and urges them to move forward. More Zetsu pop out, clearly lacking any self-preservation. Smiling, Rose decides to do his part and releases his Shikai with a “Play, Kinshara”. While Rose quickly strikes down rows of clones with his whip, others are struck by blue needles. Uryū explains that it’s him marking them with a Zeichnung. He then unleashes a Wäremesuche Regen that homes in on every marked Zetsu. Rose orders the Units to keep going, vowing not to back down until the next level is reached. Yasopp compliments his son’s work, impressed that it’s tough enough to last through that combined attack. Usopp states that it’s only the best for the future King of the Snipers. Sol rises up, shouting that he won’t let his pride be crushed as he launches a Stalagmite Crescendo at the 4th’s backs. Usopp easily blocks it with a Green Star: Great Wall, prompting an angry yell from the Wizard. Usopp states that the “weirdo” will have to go through him first. Pakura destroys Usopp’s Green Star, and states that she has no choice but to burn down the Great Wall with ease. Cana points out that there’s always a choice, unless she’s an Indoctrinated. Narrowing her eyes, Pakura points out that the officer should know her position after Aster Mountains. Cana expresses mild surprise at that, confusing Pakura. The Wizard admits that she’s usually too drunk to read her reports, and asks forgiveness for not knowing about Pakura. The Ninja calls that irresponsible, and Cana shrugs that she’s still a dedicated Alliance Officer. Preparing her cards, Cana suggests showing Pakura by beating her and bringing her to Crocus alive. Amused, Pakura calls Cana an interesting child and noting that she wants to see her try. Findorr comes off of the mountain, and states that since she has his attention she’ll be his first kill. He then asks if Juvia holds any special ranks in her guild. Confused, Juvia admits that she used to be an S-Class of Phantom Lord, but is now a humble member of Fairy Tail, adding that she enjoys her position despite the demotion. Findorr laughs that Phantom S-Class means nothing to Fairy Tail S-Class, and states that this puts Juvia at the level of a Soul Reaper Lieutenant. Findorr declares that he’ll fight Juvia at the exact strength of a lieutenant and chips away at his mask, prompting Juvia to wonder what he’s doing. Elsewhere, Byakuya looks down on the mountain, seeing his comrades prepare for their battles. He then sees Wendy, and wishes her the best of luck, adding that he’s grateful for her help. He then looks at the Summit, knowing that’s where the leader who attacked Jupiter is. He then states it’s time for chat between leaders. Omake: Hundredth Chapter Anniversary Part 5 It starts with Yukio and Seilah playing Telltale’s The Walking Dead in the Invaders Must Die dimension. The Demon, on the brink of tears, yells for Lee not to die, and that Clementine still needs him. Yukio awkwardly pats her on the back, saying there’s no need to cry and asking if she needs more ice cream. Seilah, putting her serious face on, requests a scoop of butter pecan and a strawberry scoop with whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and a cherry on top. Suddenly, Ryuzaki007 and Blake crash into the dimension. The co-author greets Yukio, pleasantly saying he looks great in his outfit. With a slight grin, Yukio points out that fashion compliments could be sent through email, so Ryu coming in person means he wants something. Seilah points out how uncharacteristic Ryu flattering them is, asking him to be clear and concise about the help he wants. Taking their advice, Ryu states that ND’s been kidnapped by FCC agents. Shocked, Yukio calls that impossible with the pecking order, wondering how it happened. Ryu asks Blake to explain the rest. After she does so, Yukio realizes in shock that the pecking order has met its match, with Seilah gasping and calling it a twist. He also notes that the Fourth Wall is an actual location that the FCC is using to nullify the pecking order, with Seilah gasping and calling that a twist. Yukio sums up that the ‘cat-girl’ was an unwilling spy who drugged Ryu to protect her hostage friends, with Seilah (once again) gasping and calling it a twist. Sweat-dropping, Yukio points out the repetition, saying this is what happens when she eats ice-cream too fast, with brain freeze making her act weird. Seilah pouts at the thought of her ice cream being taken away. Sighing, Yukio says that he anticipated this and brought hot chocolate in advance, asking Shien if it’s done yet. The A.I. says it’s fresh and ready, being the perfect accommodation for Seilah’s tastes and preferences. Blake states that while she’s amused by the gamer and demon’s banter, suggests they talk about their counterattack. Ryu assures her they’ll do it soon enough, so Blake asks for sooner, thinking the hours are slipping away. Looking sheepish, Ryu remembers he forgot to mention something, and explains how time works differently in Yukio’s Invaders Must Die, meaning they have 2-3 days to plan. Blake sighs in relief, and tells Ryu to work on communicating in a more timely and organized manner. Ryu shrugs that they’ll learn together, putting Blake at a loss for words. Shien then presents a tuna sandwich and sushi platter to Ryu’s love interest, with Blake blushing at the wording and deciding to take her time. Yang is chained up in front of a table, vowing to give her captors a hell of a beating once she gets out, promising quite the chain-ge. Agent Smith arrives, and his fashion choices prompt Yang to ask if Ozpin was the mastermind of the kidnapping. Agent Smith jokingly says yes, prompting a gasp from Yang. He quickly rains on that parade by saying no, with Yang pouting that she thought she was so close at guesstimating the right answer. Shaking his head, Agent Smith says that isn’t the case. Yang shouts that it was Mr. Green, in the Hall, with the Revolver, saying that one of her guesses will ‘stick like clue’. Frowning, Agent Smith states that Yang’s abysmal puns and unoriginal references won’t save her now. Yang admits she thought the boys liked her for her magnetic personality, that or her chest. Agent Smith declares that’s enough, and says it’s his turn to ask the questions. Appearing Characters Byakuya Kuchiki Ggio Vega Charlotte Chulhorne Abirama Redder Findorr Calius Nirgge Parduoc Choe Neng Poww Ino Yamanaka Usopp Cana Alberona Eustass Kidd Shikamaru Nara Rōjūrō 'Rose' Ōtoribashi Wendy Marvell Carla Hachigen Ushōda Temari Zaku Abumi Vice Admiral Maynard Maki Araña Web C Beth Vanderwood Dosu Kinuta Pakura Sol Nami Juvia Lockser Rufus Lore Yasopp Baki Uryū Ishida Omake: Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Seilah Ryuzaki007 Blake Belladonna Shien Yang Xiao Long Agent Smith Abilities Magic *Vegetable Magic ** Carrot Missiles *Earth Magic **Symphonie de Terre (French for Earth Symphony) **Stalagmite Crescendo *Memory-Make **Memory Make: Violent Winds of Destruction *Water **Water Geyser **Water Cane Jutsu * Wind Style: Heavenly Fanning * Wind Style: Great Breakthrough * Wood Style: Wood Spikes * Earth Style: Mud Wall * Earth Style: Mudslide * Scorch Style: Dragon Flame Meteor * Cyclone Scythe Jutsu * Great Wind Blade * Violent Slashing Winds Zanpakuto * Senbonzakura ** Senbonzakura Kageyoshi * Kinshara (金沙羅, Golden Sal Tree) Hollow Powers * Sonido * Bala Quincy Powers * Zeichnung (German for "Drawing") * Wäremesuche Regen (German for "Would Sweep Rain") Kido * Hadō #40: Hotaru (ホタル, Fire Fly) * Hadō #58: Tenran Techniques * Amekei * Flower Bomb * Green Star: Devil * Green Star: Greenhouse * Green Star: Great Wall Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 103 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Mt Hakobe Next Chapter: Chapter 105 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Primal Fury Category:Mount Hakobe Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign